


What Could Go Wrong At The Zoo?

by Sasam



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Polyamory, mentioned past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri and Monika attempt to have their first date at the local zoo, getting together in a polyamorous relationship after helping Sayori break it off with her abusive ex.





	What Could Go Wrong At The Zoo?

Sayori was ecstatic, before highschool she had never thought she would ever have such a wonderful day. In middle school when she was stuck dating her shitty abusive neighbourhood friend and living with her shitty abusive dad it felt like there would never be any bright spots in her life. That changed however when she got into highschool and subsequently met the literature club.

The literature club changed her life. Before when things felt hopeless and she felt alone now she felt like she belonged somewhere and when things became too hard she always had a shoulder to lean on. Yuri, Monika and Natsuki helped her leave her boyfriend and gave her a place to stay and live away from her father. She bounced from house to house and eventually they all began to bounce from one to the others together hanging out constantly. 

While it shouldn’t have been a surprise it somehow was that they would all end up here together at the local zoo, on their first date. While Natsuki and Yuri fought at first once Monika brought up the idea of polyamory it appeared that they didn’t dislike each other nearly as much as the airs they had put on would have lead anyone to believe.

She’s broken from her thoughts by Yuri’s gentle voice.

“Sayori is everything alright?”

“Yea, I’m fine! I was just thinking I should go to the washroom while we’re passing them here. You guys go on ahead it’ll only take a moment, I’ll catch up in no time!”

“Are you sure? We can wait.” Monika questioned concern etched across her face.

“I’ll go with her” Natsuki blushed. “I uhh, have to go as well.”

“Jeez it’s okay, we’ll be fine. I know you really wanted to see this branch of the zoo, get in all the time you need.”

Sayori pushed the other two off before they could argue further.

Quickly doing her business she left the stall of the small free standing washroom building to find Natsuki fiddling in front of the mirrors, where she had been when Sayori had gone in.

“Did you not actually need to go?” Sayori pouted, upset that Natsuki had stayed behind just to accompany her despite her insistence otherwise.

“I just. I wanted to check my hair. That’s all” Natsuki stammers out. “It’s really windy out and I was worried it had gotten all messed up.”

“It’s okay.” Sayori gave Natsuki a small hug. “I’m, I’m actually kind of glad you’re here.”

“Of c-c-c-course” Natsuki blushed. “Should catch up to the others then?”

“Lets”

The two headed out and down the trails briefly stopping at the various different animals, they rounded a small bend when suddenly Sayori stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Natsuki asked.

“That employee.”

At the far end of the path right before a bend was a teenage employee sweeping up the debris being hurled out of the adjacent monkey enclosure.

“Oh shit, is that your ex?” recognizing him Natsuki tensed up ready to help whatever way she could if he decided to harass Sayori. He’d tried before until Yuri had a talking to him, since then he’d remained rather scarce though that probably had more to do with Yuri’s constant presence then anything else.

Like a shining beacon of relief just at that moment, Monika rounded the bend looking around. Spotting them she jogged over, somehow not noticing the ex and luckily he took no notice of her either.

“Oh, there you two are! We were starting to get worried that you’d gotten lost” She panted slighty catching up.

“We were just on our way over.” Sayori paused confused. “Where’s Yuri?”

“Huh?” Monika scratched her head and spun around to look behind her. “I swear she was just with me, we were just around the bend at the raccoon exhibit when we decided to come back for you.”

"You left her alone with the raccoons?"

A cold pit formed in Sayori’s stomach, twisting like a knife as she remembered Yuri’s latest club poem. Raccoons. Procyonids. Forgetting all about her shitty ex boyfriend in her path she bolted down the way Monika had came, eliciting confused shouts from Natsuki and Monika.

Her ex noticed her now coming down the path and sneered as he stepped out in front of her. Sayori didn’t notice though, like a quarterback making a run for a final touchdown she burned down on him with no quarter, as he tried to block her path she darted by catching his gut with her elbow as she went. He crumpled like a sack of bricks. The monkeys went wild with approval in their cage. Monika and Natsuki trailed slowly behind.

Turning the bend she caught sight of Yuri having climbed a safety fence and was up against the wire mesh enclosure. Her bag open, she was using a small paring knife to cut pieces off a loaf of bread and pass it to the many grabby paws reaching through.

“Yuri no!” Sayori shouted.

It was too late.

The four girls were promptly asked to leave the premise as security arrived, both for assaulting staff as well as entering off limits areas and feeding the animals. Monika was able to talk them down from a permanent ban to just six months however their date was unfortunately brought to an abrupt end.

Once on the train home Sayori couldn’t help laughing about the whole thing. It was just so ridiculous, she couldn’t have asked for a more memorable first date. Yuri was guilty at first but after a brief detour to a cafe and then a nice snuggle fest at Monika’s house everyone managed to calm down and end the date on a high note. The important thing was that they got to spend the day together.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote during a friend's stream based on some dumb in jokes from when they streamed Doki Doki Literature Club


End file.
